


Henry Escauta, Professional Nuisance

by DrbWrite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Journalism, Mentions of hockey, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrbWrite/pseuds/DrbWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <hr/><p>
  <i>“I don’t get you, Julian. Are you a hag or was your face just made that way?” </i>
</p><hr/><p>Where Henry is a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry Escauta, Professional Nuisance

* * *

_“I don’t get you, Julian. Are you a hag or was your face just made that way?”_

* * *

He was an inquisitive child. He always found himself in tight situations. Daddy would screech and his Papa would yell, but he couldn’t stop. It was just the way he was. 

As he grew older, his curiosity grew in leaps and bounds until it became the main focus of his life. His Daddy always complained of grey hairs and an aching head. He didn’t really understand what any of those things had to do with him, but he didn’t judge his Daddy.

In all honesty, his curiosity was always at the newest fad, the never ending challenge of school work and the giant zit on his brother’s face. _No really, there was no explanation for why it was so_ huge _._ That was until he discovered hockey. Hockey became his life line and was his renewed purpose. It never stressed him out, called him a baby, nor did it rebuff his attempts to master it.

He loved hockey and hockey loved him.

* * *

  _“Just because you’re good at this, doesn’t mean you can turn your nose up at us, you snobby brat.”_

* * *

He didn’t like his teammates. They were mean and teased him a lot. ‘Space Cadet’ they called him. He knew he wasn’t only imagining the malicious edge to the otherwise harmless teasing. Sure, he spaced out a little ( _or a lot_ ), but he never did it during a game. He wasn’t so dumb to not know even _that_. On the ice he was always focused, it was just his behavior off of it that posed a problem. Nothing he did was ever enough to make up for this major character flaw. He was always too loud, too slow, too confused, too this, too that. Henry couldn’t help it, it was just the way he was.

“Escauta!”, snapped Coach Vick. “Focus! We need you to be on the ball.”

Henry nodded his assent as his mind wandered again. His gear was put on in a daze. A gloved hand ran through his dark locks. _The granite floor sure is nice this time of year_ , he thought in amusement. The patterns on the floor were traced in his mind as he let the coach’s words flow over him.

He started slightly as his teammates brushed past where he stood with no regard for his person. They had started ignoring him in front of the coach as they had no desire to be scolded. As he watched them walk away from him, he knew that he really did need to focus. He was going to have to if he wanted to play with the big dogs.

* * *

_“…and let’s give a shout out to our favorite player, Henry Escauta!”_

* * *

All around him stood his teammates. Pride bubbled over in his chest. Henry flashed his pearly whites in a large grin. They had won! He couldn’t believe it. After so many lectures he had finally showed his worth as a hockey player. _He_ had scored the winning goal. In fact he scored a hat trick. At least, he thought that was the correct term. The young man was awkward everywhere except the ice. He was known to be slow, except when on the ice. He didn’t let that bother him though; he was too elated to be brought down by the negative words of others. He had reached a higher level of consciousness. Nothing could ever dampen the joy he felt at that moment.

This was the happiest moment of his life. 

* * *

_“I’m sorry to inform you that you won’t be able to play professionally any longer, Mr Escauta. There is simply too much nerve damage-”_

* * *

This was the worst moment of his life.

One single mistake and his whole career had gone down the drain. _It wasn’t even his fault!_ A teammate of his had _accidentally_ hit him with enough force to ruin him. _It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t!_ Not when _he_ still walked around like _he_ was living in paradise. He just- he couldn’t-

* * *

_“…what do you have to say about the rumors that you’re off your game due to conflict within the team?”_

* * *

“…should have traded him ages ago…”

“He displayed unsportsmanlike behavior, of course, they were going to-”

“…really?” 

A smile flitted across his face. Henry knew it was a good idea to cover the team. His superiors were doubtful, but as he was the best they had, they had given him some leeway to report on what he wanted to. And his efforts had paid off. _He_ was being traded and _he_ wasn’t getting a good deal. He had made sure of that. Well, _Henry_ didn’t do anything, really. He just knew some people who knew persons, who knew persons who were in the favor of those in positions of power. _It’s not a bribe if both sides benefit is it? Plus there was no money exchanged, so he couldn’t be blamed…_

_“_ Henry, my man!” A colleague slung his arm around Henry companionably. “You have some serious explaining to do!”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

His friend gave him a side glance through the corner of his eye. “Sure, whatever you say.”

Henry gave him an exasperated look. “No, really, _I_ had nothing to do with-”

“I don’t know why you still insist on distancing yourself from these _random coincidental occurrences_. Every time you want something, it just happens. It’s like a super power.”

“Scott, seriously?” He rubbed at frown wrinkling his forehead. “This is getting ridiculous.”

His co-worker denied this vehemently with a shake of his head. “No, dude, you’re like, the _Rita Skeeter_ of like, factual news.”

“…”

“Seriously.”

“Rita Skeeter?”

“I know you don’t like the way she reports, Harry, but- Ow!”

“…the hell, bro?”

“So maybe two references in one convo were too much, but dude, I am not going to criticize. I commend your ability to make life difficult for those who have like, previously hurt you.” 

* * *

_“You know what, Henry? You’re okay for a little shit.”_

* * *

Henry hid a smile behind his glass of wine, as he watched his family. His Daddy hadn’t really been the same since his injury, but he was happy to see him return to his usual nitpicking self. He wasn’t the father with whom he shared blood, but he was the one who he shared the closest bond. He knew that to his father, his younger son losing his chance to fulfill his dream of winning gold in the Olympics was downright depressing. They had had shared so much between them. That awkward time where he caught his fathers doing the deed, and his Daddy told him that they had been wrestling ( _his Daddy is so_ weird); to the many times his father had to deal with innumerable questions about _everything._ They were the best of friends. Not to say he wasn’t close to his Papa as well, but his Papa was more stoic and the one he went to when his Daddy just wouldn’t understand.

Fingers snapped in front of his face, and Henry looked up at his brother who stood beside his seat, in mild confusion. 

Julian rolled his eyes. “My little brother, the bigshot journalist, huh?”

Henry stuck his tongue out in response.

A disbelieving laugh escaped Julian. “Henry, you’re 23 years old! I can’t believe you still act like an obnoxious 8 year old.”

“I have grown up, Julian,” the younger brother admitted, “after what Shawns did…”

Julian took mercy on his little brother, “I understand. It was a stressful time for all of us. I’m convinced that Dad would have jumped off a cliff in your stead, if you had given the inclination that that was what you had wanted, that’s how worried he was. Then of course you surprised all of us, when instead of focusing on the loss of your first love, hockey, you went and became a _journalist,_ of all things.”

Henry leveled Julian with an unimpressed look. How odd Julian could be. “So what have you been up to, you mature 29 year old? Where’s that husband of yours? I expected him to be around. Did Papa not let him come this year?”

The older brother blushed, embarrassed. “His parents wanted him home for Thanksgiving this year.”

“You sure he didn’t insult Papa again?”

“David learnt his lesson. Pops _did_ invite him, it’s just that his parents want to reconnect with him after all the drama that went down.”

“Sure,” Henry snickered, “it’s not like they were surprised to be invited to your wedding when they didn’t even know he was gay. That guy, not the brightest.”

The couch sagged from the weight of Julian sitting beside him. “He was just young then.”

Henry snorted. “Young? Julian, 27 is not _young_. God, it’s like you lose IQ points every time you talk to him.”

Julian ignored his remarks and changed the subject. “So when are you going to settle down? Dad is desperate for grandkids.”

“Well, I would have to meet someone, first of all. Daddy is just frustrated that David’s going to get him defective grandchildren or something.”

“Stop picking on David,” Julian complained, “he’s perfectly normal.”

“Yeah, a boring normal.”

“Is it you’re time of the month, is that it, Henry?”

Their teasing was interrupted by the ring of a cell phone. Henry quickly answered. “Okay. Okay…yeah, I get it. Mmhm.”

Julian scowled at him. “Again, Henry? Can they not survive a day without you?”

He sighed. “‘Tis the call of duty, my brother.” Henry was annoyed too, but he was also excited to get back to work ruining lives. Oh, the troubles he had.

* * *

_“He’s so cute,” Richard whispered to his husband, “and so tiny.”_

_Ted nodded in agreement, he couldn’t believe that his DNA had gone into making something so precious. The nurse smiled at the couple as she handed over the baby boy swaddled in a blue blanket. Ted received the babe hesitantly._

_Richard ran his fingers along his arm comfortingly. “I know, amazing isn’t it? You’ll make a great Papa.” A finger caressed the baby’s cheek. “What are you going to name him?”_

_Ted blinked at him in shock. “Name him? I thought you were going to.”_

_An amused huff left Richard. “Honey, I named Julian, remember? You were going to name the next one.”_

_“Okay,” Ted agreed, “but you are more experienced with children, so…”_

_Richard nudged him gently, “You’ll do great. I haven’t been raising Julian alone for six years, you know.” A fond smile graced Richard’s face. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”_

_A hint of red crept onto Ted’s cheeks. “How about Henry?”_

_Richard grinned in response, “My middle name? Okay, Hun.” He smiled down at the sleeping child in his husband’s arms. “Hello, Henry Theodore Escauta. The world is a better place now that you’re here, love.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I did this when I was supposed to be studying, so it should be good.
> 
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> XD


End file.
